the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fracture
The Fracture is a place beyond space-time, outside the boundaries of reality, and was an accidental creation of Highemperor after The Sundering wherein he sundered the Multiverse. When reality tried to realign itself, fragments of reality where left over and those fragments wound up in The Fracture. The Peacekeepers, a faction within The Imperium designated to protecting The Imperium from extra-dimensional problems, found The Fracture and claimed it for their base of operations given its nature. The Heart of Yself became their headquarters there and many of its agents were able to lay claim to large lands or structures for their homes, such as Castle Camelot owned by Iskendriel. Description Appearance The Fracture is made up of many floating landmasses from across the Multiverse. Each landmass has its own shape, size, orientation, weather patterns, buildings or even physics. The differing physics can make it dangerous to travel to other islands without knowledge of its properties and teleporting or using portals to other areas is very dangerous. Instead the Peacekeepers set up the airways. The islands are trapped in time so any changes to the islands themselves will eventually revert to its original condition, even down to the smallest detail such as Queen Guinevere's clothes in Castle Camelot. New objects can, however, be added, such as stairs that connect various islands to each otherTales Post 9, Tales Post 10, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer. or the furniture of the Heart of Yself, which was originally empty. Airways Because portals and teleports can be dangerous within The Fracture due to its unstable nature, The Peacekeepers set up the airways to travel between islands. The airways are tunnels of air that will force a person, or object, along the tunnel at a great speed until they reach the other end and land upon a transport pad. They work via voice commands and will flip people around to orientate them for their landing. Population The Peacekeepers See also: The Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers use The Fracture as their base of operations and the many buildings are homes for their agents. The Heart is their headquarters and they travel using the airways. The lands are maintained by droids that are employed fort he sole purpose of cleaning. The Kracker Main article: The Kracker TBA The Heart of Yself Main article: The Heart of Yself The Heart of Yself, more commonly just called 'The Heart', is the central headquarters for the Peacekeepers in The Fracture. There the administration resides as well as the handlers for agents. Agents will group here for debriefings or for meetings. The building consists of two pyramids, one standing with the other inverted and standing upon the ceiling. Gravity is held at its central, thinnest, point so people in the top section would be upside down to those in the bottom half. Castle Camelot Main article: Castle Camelot Castle Camelot was once a castle belonging to King Arthur of Britannia on the planet Earth. From there, situated in northern England, his kingdom spanned the British Isles but he opted to leave the planet in a gigantic spaceship he also named Camelot. After that Prince Llacheu became the ruler of the kingdomPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. However shortly after his reign The Sundering tore the castle from reality and was never returned. It became part of The Fracture and remained there in its stasis, never changing even the clothes and trinkets within it, as the home of Iskendriel. She chose the castle because a part of her own home, The Fountain of Aletheia, happened to be located outside the castle. There is an island above Camelot that is one large ocean island that is, from the perspective of Camelot, upside down. When the water falls over the edge of the island, it falls down onto Camelot in a constant, light drizzle. The Fountain of Aletheia Main article: The Fountain of Aletheia The Fountain of Aletheia is a fragment from the homeworld of Iskendriel, which is why she chose to make her residence in Castle Camelot, which happened to be near to the fountain. Blue-stone steps are the stairway from the small island of the fountain to the larger floating island of Camelot. The fountain serves as Iskendriel's automatic portal location, which agents for the Peacekeepers have so they would automatically appear in a specific location when entering The Fracture. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Ancient Location